Peepers' lack of love
They was guy named Commander Peepers. He was probably rare to be someone's favorite character. So Today Peepers looks outside a window. Peepers knew he was better than the original Watchdogs because he was smarter and other reason. He could do very thing better than them, but one thing. That was finding a date or a friend in general. The Watchdogs had countless of girlfriends that break up with them because of themselves or Lord Hater said so. Peepers started thing he was them smarter that Lord Hater. Then he thought "Why am I just a commander?" Lord Hater got up. "Oh good morning sir."He greeted his boss. "Oh hey Peepers."He said and fell. Peepers ran over. "Are you alright sir?"He asked. "Yeah I just couldn't fall a sleep that night."Hater said. "What did you think about?"He asked. "You know Wander."He said. Peepers was so peed."No Peepers I was joking,"He really was joking. "Come in my room I'll show you." He and Peepers walked into Lord Hater's room. Captain Tim jumped on Peepers. "Down Captain Tim!" He yelled. Tim got down from Peepers' eyeball. Hater wanted to say sorry about he didn't fully understand how, and Peepers notice this right now. Lord Hater opened his secret closet. The reason he keeps a secret because he does want Wander and Sylvia to touch or than peck inside. He also never tells the Watchdogs. They jabber about it to the whole universe and soon Wander and Sylvia would find out. The only two people that know about Lord Hater's secret closet are Commander Peepers and Captain Tim. Inside Lord Hater's closet there is ice cream, some keys, his comfort blanket, recalled Mattel toys, other things, and the thing that he scared of a doll he had as a toddler. He showed it to Peepers and told "This doll scared me the whole night, even sleeping with my blanket and Captain Tim wouldn't work." Peepers tried to laugh. "How does it scare you?"He asked. "Pull the rope."Hater threw the dolly to Peepers. He looked at the sweet, cute, doll. Before he rope he thought what it could say. "I love Wander, probably than." He pulled it as Hater hid under his blanket. "Uh oh who wants die?" It laughed. Peepers and Hater screamed. Wander and Sylvia could heard them from 40 miles. "Did you heard something Wander?" Sylvia asked. "Yeah,"He said."Do you think it's a giant kitty with a belly ache?" "Probably not."Sylvia told him. Back with Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. Peepers still couldn't believe what that doll said. "Peepers what should we do?"Lord Hater asked. "We'll burn in with lava." So they burn it. When Peepers woke up the morning the doll was in this room. He screamed. He woke up Lord Hater, he didn't mean to. He opened his door "Peepers." Lord Hater was mad at Peepers but he saw the doll. He still didn't know to say "I'm sorry." Peepers saw it in this eyes. "Lasers, we'll use a laser on the doll." The next morning the doll was in Peepers' room again. Lord Hater check on him because Peepers usually was up before him and he was worried. "Peepers...." "I'm under the bed." Peepers ran up to him and hugged him. Then Hater saw the doll and got it. "Let's give it to Wander."Hater said. After than Wander and Sylvia threw invited to Lord Hater's ship. Peepers give the doll to Wander and Hater was watching. "Uh oh who wants to die." Wander started to cry. Sylvia punched Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. After leaved Peepers said "We'll put it in a box." So they put in a box from the Watchdogs plan sight. At five in the Peepers woke up hanged. "Lord Hater?"Peepers asked. He saw the doll. She was going to kill Peepers. Peepers started to cry because he didn't what to died. Lord Hater was woke in him thought "The doll must of done something to Peepers, I have to save him." Hater run out in this pajamas and opened Peepers door. Hater zapped the doll to where it was nothing but ashes. He got Peepers down. "Oh thank you sir without you I would of been a goner." He hugged Lord Hater. Category:Woybff's Stories